Don't Pray For Me (TID AU some TMI characters present Heronstairs)
by JamieLovesDucks
Summary: Will loves books. He likes to spend his afternoons after college with a good book, Starbucks coffee, and in silence. But little did he know that fate had other plans for him. Forced to go with his sister to a heavy metal concert, Will still doesn't take a hint, not even with the mysterious (and hot) head-guitarist of the band, Jem. Fate was a bitch Will decided, but it was too late
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have _no_ idea how long this will be, 10 Chapter, 50 Chapters, who knows... as long as I have ideas for it lol xP It's an AU, modern day, with most of the TID and TMI characters x**

 **I came up with this when listening to Don't Pray for Me by Asking Alexandria, and the lyrics used in this Chapter are from that song and a song that is also by them, A Lesson Never Learned. If any of you isn't into heavy rock/metal, no need to listen to the original songs, or to read this AU if you don't like it, but thats for you to decide!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices characters don't belong to me (but to the beautiful and amazing Cassandra Clare) and the lyrics that I use belong to Asking Alexandria (an amazing bad love their music, they inspired this AU after all!) Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **...**

Chapter 1: Better than K-pop

'' Do I seriously have to partake in this?''

'' Yes, Will. You have to _partake_ in this'' his sister said, her voice slightly muffled from behind the walls of her closet, but the sarcastic emphasis on his choice of words was evident all the same.'' I just don't see what _you_ see in them, Cecy..'' He argued, leaning against the pale-pink wall of her bedroom and staring at the opposite wall – or more accurately – what was _on_ the wall.

Cecily, the youngest of the Herondale siblings, has been obsessing (not for long, 2 months, though for her to keep her interest for even such a short period of time was something of an accomplishment) over a certain boy band; though she argued that _The Infernal Devices_ ( and don't get Will wrong, he read their name from the poster in front of him) played _heavy metal._

Will didn't know what to think of this. Half a year ago all he could hear coming from her room were those extremely annoying, sugar-sweet K-pop songs. He wasn't a fan of metal himself, maybe soft rock... but honestly, he'd choose _screamo_ over 'candy candy' any day.

'' so, which one is that Gilbert guy again?'' he asked, trying to remember anything his sister had told him about her insane crush and find it in the men on the poster. His mind was empty.'' Gabriel,'' she corrected, walking into the room and throwing her chosen clothes on the bed, then running over towards the poster.'' and it's this one – in the middle!''. She exploded into a series of high-pitched squeals that Will ignored. He really didn't have a head for all the Lightworms (Light _woods,_ he knew, but old habits die hard. he began calling them that after he put a worm in Alec Lightwood's – his younger brother Jace's friend – sandwich, and the boy ate it, unaware of what it contained until Will burst out laughing and told him. That was when he and Alec had been in grade 1).

He didn't hold any special bonds with the family, he vaguely knew it was large and the Alec boy had many cousins. This including two Lightwoods – and Alec himself – on the poster. To be honest apart from Alec and _Gabriel,_ Will didn't recognise anyone on the poster.

On the picture stood 5 guys in a line (at least, they looked like they _might_ be guys), none of them possibly older than 23 years old. Gabriel stood in the middle of it, all messy brown curls and grass-green eyes, and those were the only things Will could call _normal_ about him. Eyeliner, stretched ear and pierced lip, along with maps of tattoo's stretched over his bare arms. And he wasn't the only one.

'' This here is Nathaniel Gray, and Alec next to him, Gabriel! This here is Gideon Lightwood and Jem Carstairs!'' She pointed to each of them as she introduced them. They both knew Alec well. Will worries however, when each time he came over to see Jace there seemed to be another layer of ink covering a part of him. Will looked at them again.'' Who designs their clothes? They look-''

'' Attractive?''

'' Gay- ouch!'' Will rubbed the back of his head where his sister had smacked him.'' Listen! I would have honestly preferred to go with Sophie if she wasn't sick at home! And I would take anyone else than you but everyone is busy and I'm not going to waste a ticket to The Infernal Devices concert!''

'' Are his eyes really silver?'' Asks Will as if ignoring Cecily completely, looking closely at the slender boy with dark hair and a bleached strand of sliver in it, whose eyes appeared to be silver as well.'' What? Jem?''. Cecily walks over and looks at the boy as well, then shrugs.'' He's wearing coloured contacts, I guess''.

'' Gay.'' This time Will manages to dodge his sisters hit.'' He's got a girlfriend y'know... that super pretty model Tessa Gray? She's Nate Gray's sister, isn't that just cute?!'' Will spares the poster one last glance.'' whatever you say,'' he replies, before heading to his own room to get changed.

...

'' Could I have your ticket?''

Will showed his ticket to the reception girl, who smiled at him sweetly and let him through. He sighed and looked at his ticket as he waited for Cecily to get through. _777._

'' Will! Will! This way!'' Cecily beckoned him and only then he realised he'd been spacing out a bit.'' I'll be with you in a bit. I'll just go to the bathroom.''

'' Well, don't take too long,'' she called after him, before disappearing into the crowd. Will sighed and followed the signs leading to the rest-rooms.

...

Will sprayed some water into his face. He would have to deal with angsty, emo/goth kids for the next couple of hours, something he was not looking forward to in particular. He was shocked when he and Cecy left the house. Will had simply thrown on a slightly tight-fitted, long-sleeved, buttoned up black cotton shirt, along with a pair of dark jeans and worn-down combat boots. Meanwhile, his 15-and-a-half year old sister teased her hair to madness, applied makeup (and dear Lord in heaven, the amount of eyeliner she put on) and squeezed into a tight, short and black leather skirt with fishnet tights, a light-blue tanktop and 7 inch high heels, making her reach his eyebrows. What was worse, he'd already seen girls 2 years younger than her looking exactly the same.

 _what has this world come to be..._ he thought to himself as he made his way back. Glancing at his watch he saw that the concert started 4 minutes ago; yet he didn't hear any music as he made his way to the entrance.'' Shit!'' came a voice, stunning Will. wasn't he the only person in the hall? Taking several more steps inside, he was met by a kneeling figure, though he could only see their back.'' Um... hello? the concert is that way,'' he said, God knows why. The figure froze, then stood, then turned their head. Will was met by a slender, tall boy (probably Will's height); black-brown hair, falling in a clean cut about his neck and forehead, one of the strands of his long bangs bleached silver; same as his eyes.'' You... you're one of the guys in the band, right?'' The boy looked a bit stunned, before give a small smile.'' quite an observation.'' Will smirked.'' Being fashionably late, then... never heard of _rock-stars_ coming late to their own concerts.''

'' never heard of fans speaking so casually to _rock-stars_ ,'' the boy says in reply, a small smile playing about his lips.'' Oh no, do not flatter me so,'' Will said.'' I Was dragged here against my will.''

'' Let me think... younger sister?'' Will laughed.'' bulls-eye.'' He smiles, and Will smiles too.'' Well, stranger tormented by his sister... I do hope you find our show, at least a little less agonising than what you expect it to be.'' With that, the dark haired boy picked up his instrument that rested upon the floor and headed down the hall. Will stood there for a moment, before going to find his sister in the crowd outside.

...

'' Where have you been?!'' Cecily hissed once he reached her, nearer to the stage.'' I was held up... there was a cue,'' he lied. Cecily sighed in exasperation.'' Well.. at least you aren't missing much, Jem is a little late.'' _Ah,_ Will thought. _That was the name.._

 _'_ ' Um, hey guys!,'' spoke up Gabriel(?) Lightwor-wood, causing a good portion of the large crowd to cry out in excitement.'' Sorry for the slight delay, but we're missing Jem,'' another, _louder_ cry.'' But, I just got word form him, and HE IS ON HIS WAAAAY!'' The brown haired boy pointed his finger behind the crowd, and people (mostly girls) shrieked as the said Jem ran around the crowd, guitar in hand, onto the stage. Immediately they started playing. And yelling. Will could make out some insults shouted by the percussionist, some more thrown back at him by Jem and the Lightwoods (not to mention all the yelling from crowd in the background).'' Okay, alright alright,'' the percussionist Nathaniel - Will just remembered - said into a microphone near him, and then Gabriel's laugh could be heard projected from his own microphone. Jem finally got to his spot on the stage, guitar playing and lips against a microphone; an exhale, and then -

'' Don't pray for me, everyone! Gabriel when you're ready scream-''

 _Gabriel:_ **GOOOOOOOO!**

 **Go!**

Will wasn't really looking at him though, he was more interested in the way Jem's fingers moved easily against the strings of his electric guitar through the intro. Sure, Alec was playing the guitar as well, but he'd seen that plenty enough. And then the singing began..

 _You're fuckin' crazy, if you think that I'll ever change~_

 _I am I, I am me, I never change my ways_

 _I'm a monster and thats how I'll stay.._

Will looked to his side. Sure enough, his sister, along with many others was screaming along to the roaring voice of Gabriel and the roaring sound of the instruments. Then came the chorus..

 _I don't want you to cry, I don't even want you to care,_

 _don't you dare, pray for me, no~_

Will lost his focus again as Jem approached the microphone once more, clearing his throat but still playing his guitar. Once Gabriel was done singing, he spoke up..

'' Okay everyone, I want you all to pick up your tickets and wave them in the air,'' Immediately, everyone (not Will) did as they were told.'' I will be needing you all to keep them for a while longer, there's something special in stock, so be patient!'' Another squeal from the female audience, followed by Gabriel's screamo:

 _I've been so far gone for so long-_

Will found himself spacing out a lot. This was the kind of music that made Will's head feel a little heavy, not that he disliked it, he just wasn't used to it. He only snapped back in when the instrumental began, with an occasional growl from Gabriel,'' _Don't pray for me_ ''. he had to admit, on the musical side (he wouldn't say vocal, he didn't listen to nearly enough metal to judge it good or bad) of things, the band was very talented. There was another repeat of the chorus, and then the song ended.

...

After several other songs, Will was beginning to get into the mood. He was actually enjoying himself. People around him didn't seem half as bad as at first they did, and despite their rather.. _odd_ choices of wear, they proved to be fun and hilarious people. But when the next song came, Will was stunned..

It of course, started with an instrumental intro, Alec and Jem on guitar, Nate on the percussion, the other Lightwood on bass. But to his surprise, it wasn't Gabriel who started off the song..

 _Jem: Please, you have to help me_

 _This is not my true face_

 _If you could see my soul, as I have seen my soul_

 _I could show it to you. It's rotten, it's poison; help me please!_

 _Jem & Gabriel: _**PLEASE! Give me a fucking excuse!**

 _Gabriel: I beg for just one_ **reason to give you - REGRET~**

 **REGRET~**

 _Both:_ **Are you with me or are you on your own**

 **It's time to choose your side, so choose your SIDE!**

 _Gabriel:_ **Are you with me or are you on your own**

 **It's time to choose your side, so choose you fucking side~**

 **Chorus:**

 _Gabriel: Could be the end of the world~ ahh_

 _I'd still be laid here on my own_

 _Jem: wasting my life away!_

 _Could be the end of the world~ ahh_

 _Gabriel: I'd still be laid here on my own_

 _Jem: Wasting my life away~_

...

Will wasn't sure when he'd lost the track of time, but soon enough Gideon Lightwood (he remembered) was announcing there's 2 songs left to go.

'' I hope you guys enjoyed the songs we played tonight!'' he called, and people yelled **Yea** in answer.'' And we do hope you still have your tickets because the big moment has come! Jem, if you could do the honours..''

Gideon passed an envelope to Jem, something he's been given mid-way through the concert. Jem leaned in his microphone.'' Alright now, everyone checks the number on their ticket... everyone's got it?'' People answered him with cheers.'' Okay here I go then,'' he said and opened the envelope. He looked at if for a moment before screamo(ing),'' _ticket 777 onto the stage!''._

'' Damn it! 778, I was so close!'' his sister cursed next to him, while Will himself was stunned in place.'' Will?'' she asked.'' What is it, Will?''. in reply, he reached for the ticket in his pocket and showed it to her. Her eyes widened.'' What are you doing?! go onto the stage!''

'' I can-''

'' number 777? does anyone have that number?'' asked Gabriel, making Will feel more unsettled. Finally, he waved his ticket, the band and crowd gave him applause as he was allowed through and onto the stage. Once he was there, he could see the look of recognition on Alec's and Jem's face.'' Hey, Angel-boy!'' called out Gabriel, pulling him into a bro-fist. Will blinked.'' Excuse me?'' The other laughed.'' You're number is 777. Number 7 is the number of God, and 777 is considered the opposite of 666; you're an Angel-boy, lucky mister''.

'' Will,'' he said, causing Gabriel Lightwood to blink twice before he realised Will was giving him his name.'' We'll just call you Angel-boy for now'' Will sighed but gave in. it's not like he'd be seeing these guys again, not soon anyway. He thought...

 **Okay so I am currently working on the next chapter and am hoping to post it some time this week. See you all then! xD**

 **\- Jamie**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER PLS READ

ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys!

first of all I am SO sorry for not posting at all during the summer :( I don't really have an excuse apart from a writers block and pure laziness. BUT... I am afraid I will be doing very little posting now as well.

let me assure you that I am not abandoning 'My Great Sin' or 'Don't Pray For Me'. In fact, the next chapters of these two are currently being written... but _slowly._ The thing is, I just started year 11 so I am in my last year of secondary school (don't know in what grade 15-16 year olds are in America and other parts of the world) and so I am VERY busy due to all the exams that will be taking place in June, as well as practice exams in December. I don't even do a lot of reading anymore due to it :'( But rest assured, I will do my best to finish these two stories whenever I have the free time to do it, and post other stories because my mind is just overflowing with brand new idea's for Will and Jem, as well as the other Shadowhunter Chronicles Characters ^_^

I thank you guys all _so_ so much for reading my stories and also for waiting patiently. I'll really try to update soon, I promise!

sending u all kisses and see u hopefully soon~!

~Jamie


End file.
